Watching
by Sabor
Summary: Little snapshots of Logan and Marie’s relationship and how it changes.


A/N: Ok I have to admit that this story was completely inspired by Shortlived I read her story 'Watched' and loved it but it made me cry so I sort of barrowed her idea but changed it a little and added some of my own flavor and I really hope you don't mind Shortlived I give you full credit fore this idea and if you want me to take it down I totally will, but remember that imitation is the sincerest fore of flattery

Standard disclaimers apply.

Oh and X3 didn't happen it this

Watching.

He was always watching her.

He watched her as she started to get serious with ice cube.

He watched as he broke her hart.

She sat in his room crying her eyes out.

"But why things were going so good," she sobbed into his shoulder. She was shaking badly from the hard sobs. "Am I just not good enough, was I just taking it too slowly in learning how to control my powers?"

"No, o god no, Marie don't you ever thing you're not good enough, you are perfect just the way you are," he told her grabbing her shoulders and making her look at him as he told her that.

She hugged him, then the she herd the familiar 'shink' of is claws being pushed through his skin. She looked at him, slightly confused.

"Do you want me to re configure his anatomy?" he asked an evil grin on his face.

She giggled then, smiling through her tears.

Then he went back to watching her.

He watched her get over ice boy.

He watched her as she started to laugh again.

As she started to date and fall in love again.

"He's not good enough for you."

She jumped when she walked into the kitchen fore a late night snack.

"Jesus Logan you scared the shit out of me?" she put her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Don't swear kid," he said as he reached into the fridge.

"Incase you haven't noticed," she said holding up two beers she retrieved from his secret stash. Handing one to him, I'm not a kid anymore."

She then cracked it open and took a big swig. He did the same then they stood in a companionable silence that came from years of just knowing each other.

He took another drink.

"What did you mean?" she asked suddenly, taking a small sip of her own drink.

"What?" he asked confused.

"When I first walked in you said he wasn't good enough for me, what did you mean?"

"Exactly what I said," he replied, taking another swig.

"What makes you think he's not good enough for me?"

"He's a swamp rat Marie," was his simple reply.

"And you're a cage fighter," she stated bluntly.

"That's not fair."

"Don't see how it's not," she retorted.

"I'm not the one dating you," he commented.

"You wouldn't believe how happy he was when I touched him and it didn't heart him," she told him smiling.

"You are perfect just the way you are," he told her. Then he walked out throwing his empty beer bottle in the trash.

He went back to watching her.

He watched her on missions.

He watched her go from her first mission, scared and unsure, still a kid.

He watched her get stronger and more confident.

He watched he become a leader in her own right.

"Lookout Gambit! Cover Shadowcat," she ordered as they were fighting off Brotherhood mutants.

The older members of the team were preoccupied with fighting the senor members of The Brotherhood. He still found a moment too steal a look at her as she dodged another attack.

"Common we have to cover the others backs," she commanded as they ran to defend the older x-men from attack.

When the battle was one she was the last one back on the black bird making sure no one was left behind on the battle field. Then she spotted him her boyfriend behind and limping.

Without thinking she ran back to her boyfriend putting and arm under him and with her remaining strength she hulled him back to the waiting jet. Once he was safely onboard they took off.

"Is anyone badly hurt?" she asked. Everybody said no except her boyfriend.

"I was cut, it came zooming by got the side of my leg," he explained.

"I think I got hit in the stomach," Kitty said too weak to answer earlier. Kitty then promptly passed out.

Rouge rushed to her side applying pressure to her stomach wound that was bleeding profusely.

"Hurry up and get us back to the mansion. I don't know how long she can last," she said with authority in her voice putting on a brave front for her comrades.

Hours later Kitty was stable he walked out of the med lab just in time to hear the middle of a fight between her and her boyfriend.

"Gambit what happened to you? You were suppose to cover her," she sounded angry.

"Sorry chere I was cut," was his only explanation.

"You still could have covered her it's a miracle that she made it back the jet. She could have been killed back there," she was yelling now.

"So could I," he retorted.

That was his mistake.

"You know I would have never have left you behind, but Kitty could have died on the field," she was screaming now it was so loud that he winced.

"Why are you yelling at me I thought we were together?" her boyfriend asks asked

How stupid.

"Not out there. Out there you are my subordinate. Out there you have to do what I tell you," she tells him her voice lowering some.

"Why should I?" he asks defiantly.

His biggest mistake.

_Smack_

The sound reverberates down the metal corridors.

"Because when you don't people get _hurt_," she emphasized the last word intending it to sting.

He continued watching.

He watched as they made up and fought again.

He watched as she would sometimes cry herself to sleep.

He watched as she started to slowly die inside.

She was in the kitchen again. He heard her go there almost every night. Tonight her trip was accompanied by quiet sobs. He decided enough was enough.

For everything.

When he entered the kitchen he saw her there eating some ice-cream. When she heard him enter she quickly wiped her face as gave him a fake smile.

"Hi," she attempted to sound cheerful.

"Hay," he responded while rummaging around in the fridge to pull out a beer.

"What's up?" she asks trying to act normal.

"Cut the bull shit, what's wrong," he demands not even pretending to be nice about it.

"Nothing's wrong," she knows he can see through it but hopes he would just drop it.

"Marie," he simply says.

"It's nothing."

"Marie, I've knowing you fare to long fore you to lie to me now."

"Just drop it," she demands almost coldly.

He had _had_ it. She had never lied to him before,_ never_. He put down his beer with a slam making her jump a little. Then he walked around the island she was sitting at. He then grabbed her arms.

"Marie," he said so coldly that it rivaled the Iceman's touch, "do you remember the one and only promise that I ever made you?"

"I don't need your protection any more. I'm not a kid," she said almost as coldly.

"Look at me," he demanded. She wouldn't. He then shook her a little.

"Look at me. Look at me and tell me that you no longer feel the same way about me as you did when I made you that promise."

She then looked up at him in surprise. If she did that then she would be admitting something he would never let her admit. She then looked so deep into his eyes then when she found what she thought she would never see in his eyes she finally broke down.

"It's not fair," she sobbed into his chest starting to slowly beat him with her fists, "it's not fair. Why now," she almost yelled.

Then he held her close.

"I'm sorry it took me so long."

He watched her break his heart.

He watched as he grabbed for her as she walked away.

"But why?" he asked as she dogged his grasp.

"Because you were killing me," she answered comely.

"How was that?"

"Because ever since I yelled at you after that mission you put me down everywhere else. You might not have noticed but it still hurt being suppressed by you, so, I decided that enough was enough," she answered just as comely.

She then walked away; strait into the love of her life's awaiting arms.

Watching.

He was always watching her.

He watched her as she started to get serious with ice cube.

He watched as he broke her hart.

He watched her get over ice boy.

He watched her as she started to laugh again.

He watched her started to date and fall in love again.

He watched her on missions.

He watched her go from her first mission, scared and unsure, still a kid.

He watched her get stronger and more confident.

He watched he become a leader in her own right.

He watched as they made up and fought again.

He watched as she would sometimes cry herself to sleep.

He watched as she started to slowly die inside.

He watched her break his heart.

He watched as he grabbed for her as she walked away.

Watching.

He watched as she grew up.

He watched se became a woman.

H watched as she fell in and out of love.

He now watches as she sleeps next to him a content smile on her face.

He now watches as her belly swells.

He now watches as she plays with their kid.

He now realizes that he has been and always be,

Watching the woman he loves.

So tell me what you think because I love reviews. This is the longest fic I have ever written in one sitting. I hoped you liked it.


End file.
